Shadowed World
by Necrolily
Summary: When a young boy decides to leave his home for newer waters he is abducted and his world flipped. Now as he trudges through this new routine in as a captive to an abuser he must also come to terms with yet another world opening up around him.
1. Chapter 1

___Author's note:_ This is a story that appeared in my head a little after my alien spawns came into existence. They showed me this little tale and my fingers just followed.  
>All characters and creatures owned by me. <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>People go missing for many reasons. Many of these are young adults or children. In 2005 in the U.S over 60% of these missing persons were 20 or<strong>** younger****.**_

Jacket pulled tight against the frigid air and hands shoved deep in his pockets Alexander stalked down the streets of the urban jungle. The worn messenger bag that hung about his shoulders, safely tucked beneath the heavy coat, swished against his thigh with each step he took. The faded nylon and polyester creating a steady rythm against his denim jeans that accompanied each clopping step of his sneakers.

The noise was simple and the bounce of the bag had started to numb the spot on his thigh but it was constant and it offered, not comfort, but something to focus on. It lulled his mind enough to ignore the hum of traffic and the occasional murmur of people passing by. Enough to keep his mind from wandering to far in this direction or that and just leave him with enough perception not to walk out into the road.

Being hit by a car was the least of his concerns at the moment though.

The wind swirled about him, nipping angrily at his cheeks and what little of his neck was exposed, and forcing him to shiver. Winter never was his favorite time of the year. Even more so now as he trod along the bland slate and ash toned streets.

One would think with so many buildings that the wind would be broken and offer protection but all they served to do was channel the gusts down into razor wire sharp blasts that tore into a person despite the layers one could wear. He couldn't, more so wouldn't, go home though. What little home there was to begin with.

It would be a joy for his mom's new potential boyfriend. Not having to waste his time flexing or threatening Alexander. The boy swore his mom had an unnatural talent for picking the least appealing of alpha males and be so completely blinded by their facade that it left him dealing with the absolute shittiness of her choice.

He tried not to complain for her sake but by the time boyfriend number three came around with his leering and creepy smile Alex just had to say something. It still caused trouble though and now on option number four, he just couldn't handle it.

His mom would find someone alot easier while she lived in her dreamland and didn't have him to bring her back to reality. He was able enough to tend to that on his own and with little more than a note saying 'I love you' and wishing her well he had left.

To bad it had to be in the coldest months.

And it was getting dark.

With a sigh that sent his breath billowing up in his face Alexander lifted his gaze to truly take in his surroundings. It wasn't much though.

The variants on gray had been widened with some building faces a dirty brick and others almost a beige cropping up in between the scale of rock dove and grimy slate.

Windows were cracked and other boarded in places but the signs of disrepair were scattered and didn't make the whole area come off as a project.

Still is was worrisome.

Carefully the tawny haired boy made his way along the sidewalk. No others passed by at this point in the season and time and with the sparse street lamps kicking on a shudder from more than the weather ran down his spine.

Drawing his shoulders up against the unsettling flutter in his stomach Alex continued on.

A couple cars passed with their sad head lights starring always ahead, a group of smokers hung about a bar to feed their addiction for the last point in the night, a couple hung on each other's arms as they stumbled up the steps to a building. Little signs that humanity hadn't all but deserted the area even if they were few and far between.

Their appearance did not help to settle Alex though.

Most random company did not help a boy with his mindset though.

With his track record...

A street lamp flickered and drew his attention upward to the sputtering light, attention drawn by the faulty action alone and compulsion lifting his gaze without any true thought to it. In a split second though any light in his world was suffocated as a heavy material was draped about his eyes and a foul smelling cloth placed over his nose and mouth that prevented any would be screams from reaching the icy air.

But screaming was becoming less and less important as his mind began to fog and vision blurred and his body became heavy.

Then everything faded out and he was left in his dark world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Terribly short follow up piece but all the same. Chapter two._

* * *

><p>Alexander had come to one simply conclusion: He wasn't just unlucky, but cursed.<p>

It had to be the only explanation as to why his lot in life had played out as such.

Curled tight upon the bed of the tiny room the captured teen sighed as he re-listed the accounts against his favor that had played out in his life, and maybe find any thread of logic why he was the whipping boy to this all and that maybe it wasn't just a random crappy roll of the dice. It was a task offering little, if any, hope for the prior and more and more evidence to the latter.

It was all seemed so unfair.

The sudden sound of footsteps drew him from his contemplation and forced his mind on a more immediate train of preservation that had him backing himself against the wall as he listened intently to the leisured thump of feet outside his hold.

It had been two weeks since his capture and from the moment he had awoken from his drug induced slumber he'd been greeted with a sight he didn't know how to deal with.

His captor was a dark haired man that looked best suited for a desk worker in the glass faced buildings that always stood tall to the center of the city. Not like a man who randomly grabbed children from the streets, nothing like the classic image of a pervert that usually was shown in the media. Not the type that would likely ever be suspected of anything of the sort unless the evidence was on the table for all to say. The type that wouldn't easily be caught.

It hadn't taken more than a minute for that realization to have implanted itself in the young male's head. It hadn't made the experience that had followed that realization in the days to follow any less traumatic though.

It hadn't taken long for Alexander to have learned to fear the noise of his captor's footsteps.

A noise that drew near his room and had the boy holding his breath, waiting on edge, as the gentle thud became loudest at the entrance to his hidden den before moving on.

Alex released his breath and lay back upon the bed.

His tormentor was not intent on him.

Just this time.

With a sigh the slender teen stretched out and reached into the satchel that lay atop his jacket in the floor by his bed. It was only a small wonder he had been allowed to keep the only things that brought him comfort and offered familiarity even after his captor had gone through the bag in some apparent search for any cell phone or for of communication devices. Alex didn't dwell on it though, afraid that even letting his mind linger on the sole up point in this hellish situation would insight the very heavens to have it changed.

Withdrawing a thick journal from the worn carrier Alex plucked the pen from it's spin and flipped past the first handful of pages filled with doodles from long ago and his scrawl of before to a page he had only half written upon and started a new entry.

_I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. After dealing with mom's boyfriends I figured things really couldn't be any worse than that. I was wrong... I was so wrong. I wish I was back home even if I had to deal with her douchebag boyfriends. I wish I was out of this place! Away from... him. Of all the things to happen and it had to be... this. _

His grip tightened about his pen and the teen ducked his head.

With a deep breath his looked back at his scrawl and went on, trying to veer his mind away from that particular subject.

_I miss just being able to walk around... it's stupid... but I miss it.. I locked myself in my room alot but I always had the choice to just... walk around and open the door whenever I want. Now.. ugh. This just_

The footsteps were passing by his door again and all to quickly he snapped his journal closed and threw both it and the pen back into his bag.

Drawing himself up and backing into the corner the young man waited tensely as the gentle thuds came and went once more.

With a released breath Alexander felt his shoulders slump.

If ONLY it was just footsteps he had to fear.


End file.
